Present terrestrial all-purpose transmission channels used for internet have restricted capacity. At high traffic levels the capacity can approach zero. With today's compression techniques a video signal will ideally require more than 1,5 Mb/s, or at least 500 Kb/s. This means that internet is not suitable for transmission of quality-videosignal, that is to say a video program in real-time.
An alternative is satellite transmission, but this has been too expensive for single real-time transmission of data packets to private users until now. The development of broadband networks with high capacity has not yet reached to the extent that there is a world covering net.
Transmission protocols are known wherein satellite transmission split up data files into packets and add on an identification code and an error identification code to each packet. This can be used to identify errors and to achieve re-transmission of single packets, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,490. From this disclosure it is known to carry out re-transmission over internet. Nevertheless this signal architecture is not used to increase the transmission rate up to a real-time transmission.